The Unexplained Powers
by ncat0226
Summary: Danny, Tucker, Sam and many others they know are fighting a few new evils while they discover a few things that makes them the same and with some new powers some of Danny's old enemies try many ways to get Danny to join them even by killing many he loves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Future**_

**Sam and Danny looked at the Arachnalizard ghost to Tucker who was not looking to good going in and out of consciousness suffering from all his wounds that the spider part of the ghost was doing to him. Danny looked at the huge enemy they were facing again and telepathically sent Sam a message,** _**So do u want to go heal Tucker or do u want to kill the creature? **_**Sam looked at Danny and sent a message back to him, **_**How about u kill the creature and i will save Tucker, Honey? **_**Danny nodded his head to Sam and walked closer to the creature to distract it while Sam healed Tucker because they would need the extra hands against this creature. Danny ducked just as the creature sent one of its clawed hands after Danny to try to injure him like Tucker. As he ducked he sent one his ice blasts at the creature temporarily freezing it while Sam finished healing Tucker. Danny heard Tucker moan but knew that the battle had taken a lot out of him and did not bother to try to get him back in the fight. He said to Sam," Make sure u do not leave Tucker's side I am gonna go find the guy who has been creating these creatures, give him a piece of my mind, and find Astrid in here, Babe." Sam nodded at him, grabbed his hand for a little bit, and kissed him before he ran off. She then turned her attention back to Tucker and the creature in front of her that was starting to get over the freeze Danny put on it. Sam conjured a frozen sword slicing the creature in two and once the creature died she turned her attention to Tucker on the floor. Meanwhile Danny was having fun running through a huge mansion looking for a girl that had helped train Tucker, Sam, Danny and many others in their powers that was helping this battle. Danny opened a door and immediately stopped in his tracks their was Astrid tied up and gagged in the middle of the room with no one around with a pained expression on her face. Danny ran to her and pulled her gag out of her mouth. she looked at him and said weakly,"Danny no u should not have come it is a trap." Danny heard two figures laughing in the shadows and turned around to see who the laughter was coming from when a big blast of energy hit him down. Danny struggled to get back up when one of the figures came up to him and waved a hand in front of his face putting their sleep spell on him. Before he passed out he said," I can not believe u teamed up with him Vlad." Astrid began to struggle against the bonds as the figure Danny was talking about came up to her and put the gag back in her mouth silencing her and making sure her ropes tying her to the chair were really tight. Vlad picked him up and brought Danny over to a operating table setting him on it and began to tightly restrain Danny to the table. The other figure walked over to the table, picked a glowing looking needle from a little table by the operating table Danny was on and turned to face Astrid. Astrid began to squirm in her bonds even more and looked at the figure as he came closer and closer to Danny. The figure began to laugh as Danny began to wake up and struggled against the bonds that held him. Vlad looked at Danny and said,"There is no use in struggling little badger just take what the nice man has and it will be all better because then the fun will begin." Danny began to say something but Vlad grabbed a big cloth from the same table the needle was on and shoved it in Danny's mouth silencing him. Danny began to look at both men that were over him with pure hatred in his eyes and began to struggle to say something through the cloth. Seeing Danny struggle made Vlad and his friend laugh while they laughed Danny sent a message to Sam that he needed help. Right as Danny sent the message to Sam the figure with the needle began to walk toward Danny even more and told him,"Now u be a good boy,listen to your Uncle Vlad ,and take your medicine." Danny began to struggle again and Vlad hit him really hard across the side of his face and told him,"Now little badger listen to him and be still so he can give u the needle or I will have to hurt u again." Danny did not listen to Vlad again and got smacked for it. Danny was secretly hoping Sam and Tucker were almost on there way to save him from this nightmare and watched as the end of the needle was inserted into his arm and he felt excruciating pain before he passed. While he was losing consciousness he thought he heard a familiar voice say,"Oh, Sam and Tucker so nice to see u again maybe both of u can be added to our collection or u could die again like u did before because then Danny would join us." **


	2. Chapter 2

I have a question for all those who has read my story. What would u like to see happen next in the story a continuation of chapter one with flashbacks of the past or the past that slowly leads to the events of chapter one and really tie the story together? I wrote this story like it is because I want the mysterious figure to remain a mystery until everything is explained in the story. If u would like me to hurry up and reveal everything just review me and I will try to hurry up and post everything asap. I am currently between jobs right now so sometimes I might not get to post as often as I want and there might still be some more cliffhangers like in the first chapter. I like cliffhangers though it gets people interested in the story and wanting more.


	3. Chapter 3

I am kinda stuck on my story but am working through it. I hope to post more chapters in the next few days when i have a little bit more time off. If u have any ideas just review my story and tell me. I hope to get out of my writers block and continue with my story soon cause i have been busy doing things these last couple of months.


End file.
